Is it Really My Fault? Part Two: Coming Together
by Chimalmaht
Summary: [Cats fic] Letters written between Munkustrap and Demeter before and after Demeter's time with Macavity. Part two in a trilogy.
1.

A/N: Part 2! Still written by me and my best friend ever, Bompalynx. I'll write as Demeter, Bompa will write as Munkustrap. Enjoy!   
  
Dear Demeter,

How are things going? I had plenty of fun when my humans took me to that boarding facility. You wouldn't believe how they treat you there. A second leader like me could get lazy if they stayed there too long.

Love,

Munkustrap


	2. 

Dear Munkustrap, 

I'm doing good. I'm glad you're back. Sounds like a nice place. My humans are always too busy with work to go anywhere, so I have no idea how any of those places are. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself though.

Love,

Demeter


	3. 

Dear Demeter,

I am definitely glad to be back! Of course, as soon as I got back I was put to work. Fix this, fetch that, help her, guide him.... I mean, it's ok, but I just got back.

Love,

Munkustrap


	4. 

Dear Munkustrap,

I'm sorry. It must be hard being second in command. If you ever need help with anything, feel free to ask me. I'd be glad to help.

Love,

Demeter


	5. 

Dear Demeter,

Well, I guess I'll take up that offer. Can you keep track of the kits? They're really hard to watch, and I think they like you better anyway. Please?

Love,

Munkustrap


	6. 

Dear Munkustrap,

I would love to do that! The kits are so adorable. And, I'm sorry to say, but they do like me better. They have nothing against you, of course. They just think they you're too serious and no fun.

Love,

Demeter


	7. 

Dear Demeter,

Gee whiz, that hurts. Oh well. Hey, you don't seem to want to talk to me anymore. Letters don't count. Am I wrong, or are you avoiding me? Whenever I come to talk to you, you always run somewhere. Did I do something Demi? Please tell me so that I can right it. I love you and I know I don't say it enough. I want the best for you. Sorry if I messed up.

Love,

Munkustrap


	8. 

Dear Munkustrap,

No, it wasn't you. If it was anybody, it was me. I'm really sorry Munkus. I didn't mean to do it. Was it really my fault though? I'm so scared Munkus. I love you so much.

Love,

Demeter


	9. 

Dear Demeter,

Um, if you mean was it your fault that you looked mad, no it's not. I forgive you, if you want me to. Uh, what are you scared of? I'm not gonna get mad just because we made a mistake.

Love,

Munkustrap

A/N: Sorry it's been awhile anybody who may still be reading this. School started up 3 days ago, so I won't be able to upate everyday. I'll try my best though! And I must thank you Krissy for being so faithful to me and the crummy stories I post! 


	10. 

Dear Munkustrap,

No, I'm not mad. I wasn't mad. You haven't done anything to make me mad ever. We weren't the one to make a mistake. It was me Munkus. I'm scared for us. What's going to happen to us now?

Love,

Demeter


	11. 

Dear Demeter,

You didn't mess up! I just thought I did something. That's all. Although, I need to discuss an issue with you. Demi, you know we have limited food. We can't afford for you to be eating more than your fair share. Some kit might not have eaten. Just to remind you.

Love,

Munkustrap

A/N: Thanks for your reviews too, Demigold. You two are what keep me updating!


	12. 

Dear Munkustrap,

I did mess up. I'm sorry. And I'm not eating more than my fair share of food. I've been feeding the kittens before I eat myself, so they've all had food. Don't worry.

Love,

Demeter


	13. 

Dear Demeter,

Stop saying you messed up. And if you're feeding the kittens before yourself, how are you getting fat? You're putting on more weight than any of us can afford to.

Love,

Munkustrap


	14. 

Dear Munkustrap,

I can't stop saying I messed up. I did, so bad. I don't think it's fat Munkus.

Love,

Demeter


	15. 

Dear Demeter,

You're getting very round. It's not fat. We need to talk; not over letters. I'm going to go crazy. Yes, you did mess up. Big time. I have no idea what will happen to us.

Love (always),

Munkustrap


	16. 

Dear Munkustrap,

I know I did. I didn't try to. Was it really my fault though? It hurts so bad Munkus. I'll come over now.

Love,

Demeter


	17. 

Dear Demeter,

I am so sorry I said those things. It's not your fault. I thought you had run off with another tom on purpose. I didn't know that Macavity raped you. I am so, so sorry I made you feel like it was your fault. I could kill Macavity. For making you hurt and paranoid. For hurting our relationship. For making you bear his kit. I will definitely say it's mine. I don't need the rest of the tribe running you out. I'd have to go too. I'll say it's mine and I'll make up something for Tugger. He's getting annoying!  
  
Love,

Munkustrap

A/N: Bompa seems to have gone underline happy with this one. I'm beginning to agree with my 2 faithful reviewers, Krissy4 and Demigold (we love you guys!). Munku isn't always the most sensitive. I guess that's what happens when you put Bompalynx in charge of writing him. Wait till you see my Tugger! **-evil grin-  
**

Krissy4: We went on a field trip to watch 'A Tell-Tale Heart' in 7th grade. It was pretty creepy. Interesting though.


	18. 

Dear Munkustrap,

You weren't the one that made me feel like it was my fault. I already kinda felt that way. Thank you Munkus. I love you so much. You've done everything for me I could possibly want. Thank you for caring about me. Oh, I could never do anything with another tom on purpose. Like I said before, I love you too much.

Love,

Demeter


	19. 

Dear Demeter,

You're very welcome. I would do anything for you. You are the sweetest, most caring queen out there. In your time of hurt, I almost feel like I can't do enough for you. If there's anything else I can do, please tell me.

Love,

Munkustrap

A/N: Those two letters were very mushy, I think. Sorry about that. I don't think anymore will be that mushy. At least not between these two.

Krissy: You are very lucky. Very, very lucky. Bompa got to see Jesus Christ Superstar on a field trip. It's not that Tugger's not sensitive, he is sometimes, he's just...odd, I suppose. I don't think it's actually like him, but whatever!

Demigold: I hope you can wait for Tugger's. They'll come soon, I promise.


	20. 

Dear Munkustrap,

You've already done enough for me. Just by agreeing to tell the others it's your kit. That means so much to me. Bombi says that I should go to Misto to find out the due date and gender of the kitten. Should I?

Love,

Demeter


	21. 

Dear Demeter,

I think you should. You should be prepared for whatever, whenever. And I was wondering, since I'm going to be it's father, can I help name it? It's ok if not. I mean, you are the one carrying it.

Love,

Munkustrap

P.S. If you find out what gender it is, we can stop calling it 'it.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Sorry I couldn't get anything up this weekend. I had to type a ten page report for my humanities class on the colonies, do a packet on hypotheses for science, and type up a lab report for science. :P It was busy. My brother and I did find time to do our make-up like Tumblebrutus and Etcetera though. We went to the store and scared people. It was great! And tomorrow's my birthday! Yay!

Krissy4: Featherduster would be fun! I wish I could see it, if you get to do it. I need to re-watch Beauty and the Beast sometime.


	22. 

Dear Munkustrap,

Of course you can help name it! It's your kitten too. You're a great tom. I'll go see Misto today and tell you the results. Oh, I was thinking, and I've decided you need to spend more time with the kittens. That way you'll know what to expect. And show them your fun side; that you're not just the serious tom they think you are.

Love you always,

Demeter


	23. 

Dear Demeter,

Great! I want to name it something that starts with M, D, or J. And, I'll try. Kittens are weird and hyper. I'll try to play with them though, for your sake.

Love,

Munkustrap

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: I just realized I never put any chapters up this weekend. I think since I've been horrible at keeping my word, I'll try to put up two chapters everyday this week. : )

Demigold: Thank you for the birthday wish! It was a very good birthday.

Krissy: You're gonna be Jemima? That's cool. I'm still trying to convince my mom to let me be Demeter. Sorry to hear about your little 'situation.' That can't be any fun.

Snowchaser: Yeah, Macavity's just a big jerk. Maybe you should write about him in your fic!


	24. 

Dear Munkustrap,

Well, I went to see Misto. She's due in exactly three months. I think a J name would be nice. Where did you come up with a J though? Hey, I'm barely out of kitten-hood; you don't seem to think I'm weird. Or hyper. You're going to have to get used to it now though. You're a dad soon!

Love,

Demeter


	25. 

Dear Demeter

You're different. You're more mature. And...eek! I spent time with Etcetera and she just about had a hernia! She was so hyper, I'm afraid to see what this daughter of mine is going to be like. I came up with J because my moms name started with a J. Don't worry, not Jennyanydots or Jellylorum. They're too odd to have anything to do with Dueteronomy.

Love,

Munkustrap

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Yipee! No school tomorrow! Which means I can put up more chapters! Maybe if I get up early enough I can talk to Bompa! That would be great. Ok, I'm done with my meaningless (to you) ranting!

Krissy4: Really sorry again. I hope I never have to be a maid. Yeah, it's Queen power!


	26. 

Dear Munkustrap,

Well, thanks, I guess. Yes, Etcetera probably wasn't a good first choice. She's rather excitable. She looks up to you though, if that makes you feel better. Wait till you spend time with Pouncival. I would suggest Electra or Admetus next. They're calmer, kind of. Maybe just stick with Admetus. What was your moms' name? Maybe we can come up with something off of it.

Love,

Demeter


	27. 

Dear Demeter,

I went to mess with Admetus today. He's a great kit. Too bad you're not having a tom.... My mother's name was Jemymina. She wasn't a Jellicle, so her name's kind of odd.

Love,

Munkustrap

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Hmm, what a boring day today was. I'm supposed to be talking to Bompa, but I can't find her! Bompa, you best be getting back to me soon missy! Or I just might have to be mean and do something uncalled for. –evil grin-

Krissy4: What's CMT class? I probably sound ignorant, but hey, I am!


	28. 

Dear Munkustrap,

Admetus is great. He's a bit shy at first, but when he gets to know you he's pretty funny. I'm actually kind of glad I'm not having a tom; I'm sure I don't need to say why. What about the name Jymina. Or Jemina. Or Jemima. Something like that. What do you think? Whoa! Wait a minute. The Jellicle leader had kittens with a non-Jellicle? That's bizarre. I hope it's not the same case when you're leader.

Love you more than I can say,

Demeter


	29. 

Dear Demeter,

I was a "mistake." Dueteronomy was still kind of young and messing around. I was raised my first years out of the junkyard. Then Jemymina gave me to Dueteronomy. Jemima sounds good. And no, it will not be that way unless you get kicked out and become a non-Jellicle. Someday, when you feel better, I do want to give you a kit. Nothing would make me prouder.

Love you forever,

Munkustrap

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Actually, I don't have anything to say today. Happy Saturday!

Krissy4: No, she's not. And you probably have less to worry about with Etcy than most people. I would be surprised if she could read a map. I really hope she doesn't read this.

Demigold: Bompa would be happy to know you like his moms name (I hope that's what you were saying). She didn't think it was very good.


	30. 

Dear Munkustrap,

You're a mistake? Dueteronomy sure seems to like you the most out of Tugger and Misto. Exactly how old are you? If Dueteronomy was young.... I like Jemima too. Thanks, that makes me feel a lot better. I would love to bear your kitten someday Munkus. Just not for awhile, ok?

Love,

Demeter


	31. 

Dear Demeter,

I'm six. I hope that's not too old. He loves me a lot (I won't say most) because I'm his first respectful kit. Tugger's kind of...bad. Misto's still a kit, so what do you expect? It's ok if you'd like to wait. I have my whole life. And yes, Jemymina wasn't supposed to get pregnant with me. I am a mistake.

Love,

Munkustrap

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Urgh. I don't even know why I'm updating today. I have to retype my 10-page report, make a trencher, and analyze my PSD for humanities, all due Tuesday. I'm going to fail that class this semester. –sigh- I need a hug.

Krissy4: You realize I love you, right? I live off of your reviews sometimes. And I wasn't worried about her reading it for fear of her finding you. I was more scared that she would read, take offense, and hurt me. Again. I'm friends with some of the weirdest people....


	32. 

Dear Munkustrap,

Well, I don't think you're a mistake. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't born. Six isn't too old. I just always thought you were around three or four. Of course, that's what I get for not knowing how old anybody is around here except Bombi. Saying you're the first respectful kit implies that you have older siblings. Do you? That's one of the reasons I love you, you know that? You respect my feelings. Thanks.

Love,

Demeter


	33. 

Dear Demeter,

I have plenty of older siblings. Tugger, Misto, and I are the only Jellicles of Dueteronomy's kits. There are plenty more between Misto and I too. And I'm pretty sure that there are two after Misto. I haven't met all of them, but the queen always comes to tell Dueteronomy. I've seen all but one queen: Misto's mom. She got in when I was gone somewhere. Tugger and Misto are full Jellicles from some queen in some other tribe. I have 20 odd some siblings altogether.

Love,

Munkustrap

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: I'm almost all done with my homework! Maybe I won't fail after all. Hooray!

Krissy4: Happy Thanksgiving! We celebrate Columbus Day, kind of. Its not actually really celebrated, at least not where I live. I think Bompa had the day off. Lucky her.

Demigold: Your welcome. It helps me to de-stress. You should update your story soon though.


	34. 

Dear Munkustrap,

That's kind of disturbing. Misto's only eight months old. Deuteronomy's too old for any queen to want to mate with him that can. I'm disturbed.

Love,

Demeter


	35. 

3 months later...

Dear Demeter,

I absolutely love Jemima! It's hard to believe she's not really mine. I love her like she is. I like her better than Etcetera. Lots better! I can't wait till I have my own.

Love,

Munkustrap


	36. 

Dear Munkustrap,

She's pretty adorable. I don't think she's going to be as hyper as Etcetera, so you don't have to worry there. It seems like you're pretty excited to have own kit. Please don't run off with another queen to have while I'm recovering. That would hurt so bad Munkus.

Love,

Demeter

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Since I didn't put up any chapters yesterday, I decided to put up 3 today. I'm very glad that my huge project is over with. So much less to worry about!

Krissy4; Oh, yeah. Like you said, Deuteronomy's a regular Rum Tum Tugger. I didn't fail! Hooray! I got it all in on time. It probably wasn't much better than a B-, but at least it's not an F.

Etcy(although you didn't leave a review): Glad you liked them. Write in your story missy! Or I shall never read the story about Etcy and Macavity. So there.


	37. 

Dear Demeter,

I would never, ever, ever do that. I will wait until you recover. Even if you never recover, I won't push it. Love doesn't revolve around having kits. I love you for who you are. I just want to spend till I die with you.

Love,

Munkustrap


	38. 

Dear Munkustrap,

Thank you. I appreciate it. I love you so much! I heard Macavity's your brother. Why didn't you tell me before? I'm not mad, just curious.

Love,

Demeter


	39. 

Dear Demeter,

I figured that'd make you scared of me. I figured you'd be hurt and shook. And, I'm ashamed to say he's my older brother. See why I'm the first respectful kit? I'll understand if you leave me. You probably don't want a tom who's related to Macavity to be your mate.

Love,

Munkustrap


	40. 

Dear Munkustrap,

I can't imagine anything that would make me scared of you. I would never and could never leave you. I love you. I don't care who your siblings are. You didn't have the choice. It was a bit shocking. How could a great tom like you have a brother like that? It doesn't really matter though. Taking your words, I love you for you. Each day I seem to be getting better and better and not feeling so bad about what happened. Jemima really is a blessing. We've been brought closer to each other because of this too.

Love you always,

Demeter

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: The end. Aww, so sweet. Hmm, next we've got Bombi and Tugger! Those two are weird though. Don't expect anything too good from them.

Krissy4: Well, I'll (try to) post lots so you'll have something to do in the hospital. Have as much fun as possible.

Etcy: Drown yourself in crap. And he didn't come! Hooray! Friday (-shivers at that word-) is once again safe!


End file.
